The present invention relates to an apparatus for crimping a fiber optic butt splice connector requiring application of radial and axial force.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,435,038 discloses a fiber optic butt splice connector of the type comprising a sleeve and a deformable support member therein, the support member having a plurality of elongate parallel ribs defining a fiber-receiving passage therebetween. Termination is accomplished by inserting end portions of two fibers into the passage and applying a radial crimp to compress the support member to axially align the fibers. Interstitial spaces between the ribs are closed up during crimping such that the support body is deformed substantially only radially.
Control of space between the end faces of the optic fiber is extremely critical; recent studies have shown that minimum transmission loss occurs when the faces abut. However, the above described connector does suffer sufficient axial creep to separate the end faces during radial crimping. Accordingly, the connector disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,435,038 has been augmented by the addition of plug members inserted in the ends of the sleeve. During crimping, axial force must be applied to the plugs to prevent axial creep of the support member therebetween and thus maintain the end faces in abutment. Concomitant radial crimping secures the sleeve to the plug to prevent subsequent creep. The original tool designed for applying this improved connector is a cumbersome hydraulic apparatus, presenting the need for a simple tool for field use.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,416,506 discloses apparatus for use in butt splicing two optical fibers in a connector of the type comprising crimping collars on a deformable sleeve having three rods about a fiber-receiving passage therein. The apparatus comprises a frame, a workstation for holding the connector stationary relative to the frame, and a pair of axial die sets movable toward and away from the workstation. The crimping collars exert radial force on the sleeve, obviating the need for radial die sets.